


【德哈/R18】德拉科少爷为什么这样

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 哈利被骗到级长寝室强行xxoo轻微捆绑 sm & 粗口 强制先抗拒后接受
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	【德哈/R18】德拉科少爷为什么这样

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID 西柚桑

可耻！非常可耻！从乱七八糟梦境中醒来的哈利在眼前白茫茫的一片消散后发现了自己的艰难处境。

“马尔福……”他从喉咙里硬生生挤出这个名字。  
自己只是跟某少爷一起吃了个饭，喝了什么，再醒来就身处这间屋子而且这般狼狈。魔杖被拿走，躺在床上，双手被领带向上绑住，连衬衫的扣子都是敞开的。

简直世风日下，道德沦丧！

“马尔福你这个混蛋！竟然下药！你还能再卑鄙一点吗？”他动弹不得，金发青年压在他身上，正伸手勾进了敞开的衣领从他的肩膀抚摸到胸口，手指有意无意的触碰胸前的红点。  
哈利被摸的不自在，自己的下体却不自觉的慢慢膨胀。他只能能骂着，眼前漂亮的浅金色天花板和屋顶镶有蛇眼睛般黄色钻石的吊灯也变的愈加可耻。

德拉科的舌头如灵活的毒蛇，裹挟着欲望和自己的气息在哈利的口中横冲直撞，舔舐他的舌尖，牙根，口腔壁，与他唇齿纠缠，厮磨间歇顺便右手扣住哈利的脑袋，迫使他更贴近自己。  
口中淡淡的血味腥甜化开，哈利脑子混沌着，你疯了这句话还是被硬生生吞回了肚子。

裤子不知何时被扒的一干二净，下面肿胀的欲望忽然被握住，哈利唔的一声感受到德拉科手掌灼人的炽热。紧接而来的是浑身触电般又痒又痛的感觉，哈利忍着发抖的身体想去掰开德拉科的手，却被握的更紧了些。

“别……别，别碰我……”哈利紧咬着嘴唇抗拒着从未体验过的快感和折磨，“滚蛋！”他骂道

对方的手却不停，甚至加快了些速度。德拉科整整的握住哈利，从上到下的抚摸，不放过一丁点空余。“不喜欢？这里可不是这样说的哦波特。”

德拉科感受到手里的欲望愈加肿胀，他跨坐在哈利腿上，居高临下似笑非笑的盯着对方。在手指的灵活滑动下，最前端略微柔软之处的细缝中已经慢慢分泌出液体。哈利说不出话，被绑住的双手也无法动弹，只能扭动着腰发出喘息抗议。

德拉科侵略性的眼神从头到脚扫过哈利。双手被反绑举于头顶，半截领带早已滑落到床上，衬衫肆无忌惮的敞开着，露出锁骨、腰部、小腹、和刚落下的浅红色吻痕，下体更是被自己紧紧握住，哈利咬牙切齿的看着他，眼睛里蒙上水雾。

德拉科哪里受的了这样的景象，他的太阳穴突突的狂跳，眼前和耳边的一切都在刺激着他，他忍了那么久，终于可以把爱人占为己有的欲望围绕着他。缠在手腕上的领带终于被解开，被翻了个身的哈利被迫毫无保留的背对着身后的青年。  
德拉科重新跨坐上去，拉下西裤拉链时涨红的性器弹了出来，他按住哈利的腰顶在穴口，简单做了个润滑，就迫不及待的扶起性器挺腰探了下去。

巨大的疼痛让哈利叫出了声，虽然只进去了一点，却已经是撕裂般的痛苦。“啊嗯！混蛋！”他紧抓着身下的床单，“这样怎么可能……” 德拉科喘着气，额头出了汗，他感觉自己快要忍的涨开，只是进去一点点就把自己的欲望刺激到最大。  
他更加深入的往里面探索，对方穴内柔软和温热的触感使他欲罢不能，紧紧包裹住他的性器将他往下拉拽。哈利嘴巴里的喘息渐渐转为呻吟，颤抖着动着身子使德拉科不能顺利的进入。

“啧，”德拉科皱起眉头不满的出声，“你太紧张了波特，放松，会觉得舒服的。”他低哑着声音，落在哈利耳边，痒痒的感觉使哈利莫名的舒服。  
德拉科将全身都压在哈利身上，滚烫的胸口贴着哈利后背，身下爱人身体清澈海洋般的气味漫进鼻子里。胸前凸起的红点被德拉科用指尖揪起来回捏着，有规律的时轻时重。哈利手心的汗沁到床单上，湿漉漉一片。

“嗯……啊……不行了，操你的马尔福！停下！”哈利将头埋到胳膊里，疼痛感让他的身体抽搐抗拒着。

“嘶。”德拉科恼火的咬牙皱眉，身下人的扭动非但没有让他停下，一下下不经意间轻微的撞击更让他眼里燃起火花，“别乱动，救世主，我今天就是要操你。”

“去死吧马尔福！”

德拉科的重量尽数压在自己身上，有点喘不上气，却又不愿意承认，自己喜欢这种被他强行进入和挑逗的感觉，或许这也是自己内心早就想要的。纠结的快感与可耻的情绪交融混杂在一起，哈利咬着牙不由自主的挺起腰，配合身后的人的动作，他身体下沉，仿佛浅入水底。

在全部进入时德拉科深深呼了一口气，他迫切的想动，想发泄自己深陷的情欲，却也心疼哈利。他只能用牙齿轻轻啃咬哈利的后背，落下一排牙印，以此来象征着自己的所有物。德拉科抚摸哈利的茶色头发，“你要是觉得疼，我就先不动。”他柔声道。

“德拉科……”哈利微微转过头，眼中的雾气更重，他的嘴唇红肿又颤抖，额头上被汗沁湿的发梢贴在脸颊，  
”德拉科，你不用忍着，动一动吧。”  
“什么？” 青年眼神暗了下去。  
“动一动吧，求你了。”

德拉科的心脏猛的震动。他受不了哈利看向自己乞求的脸，他顾不上其他，右手按住哈利摆动的腰猛的抽出性器再次进入，动作之快加上哈利穴内的紧致触感差点让自己的欲望喷薄而出。

“操。”他心里暗骂。自己被眼前的人弄的有点不知所措，这是他未曾预料到的。

他把头抵在哈利的肩窝处，用力上下动着腰让自己性器在哈利体内抽动，全部包裹进去后再抬上来，却不出洞口，只是外边蹭着。  
哈利只得抬起腰去够，撕裂的痛感逐渐转化为被填满的快感，洞穴内满满当当的都是对方，掌心握住的是他的手，鼻翼充斥的是他的气息，这使哈利感到安心。

他觉得自己的下体快要爆炸了，却无处发泄，只能抵住床来回轻轻蹭动。德拉科注意到哈利的异样，故意在身后加快了速度。而后扳过哈利的头迫使他与自己亲吻，舌尖相抵，唇齿交缠。德拉科的吻如野兽般掠夺自己，仿佛要将每一寸占领，把空气尽数夺走，哈利想着。  
他双眼紧闭，睫毛颤抖，不敢看向青年散发着情欲火焰的灰蓝色双眼。德拉科感受到颤声的呻吟从哈利嘴角断断续续的泄出，“看着我，波特，”他舔舐轻咬哈利的嘴唇，“看着我。”而后猛的又开始加紧身下的动作，每一次进入都将性器顶进最深处。

“啊……嗯嗯……混蛋，慢点……这样疼！”口中抗拒的话语渐渐变为强烈带有暗示的呻吟和胡言乱语，欲望得不到发泄的哈利暴躁的向后身手去抓德拉科的胳膊，说出的话却毫无气势，“德拉科，求你……摸一下……”连声音都染上了若有若无的哭腔，哈利哑着嗓子，“给我吧。”他不知道自己在说什么，也不再想知道。

露出胜利者表情的德拉科勾起眼角伸手再次握住哈利青筋浮现膨胀得快炸掉的欲望。与自己在哈利身后动作的频率一样，他的手随着抽插的速度有规律的一下下挑逗哈利，一下紧一下松。

“要是让那些人看到你现在的样子，嗯？你还怎么当救世主？” 青年的话带着傲慢的笑意。

哈利自知理亏说不出话，只好咬紧牙忍着不再出声。德拉科见他不出声便不让他发泄，每次在哈利快要忍不住时便恶趣味的减慢手上的速度，只是轻轻用手掌蹭着前端。

“给我吧……德拉科！放过我吧……” 他再次求他，“让我射吧……”  
“救世主，我的救世主，”德拉科附在他耳边轻声叹息，“波特，你真是……”

哈利全当成调侃，却也听出来几分真心实意。他现在却也顾不上这些，只想发泄出自己积压已久忍无可忍的情欲。

到达顶峰时哈利的大脑一片空白，羞耻感也被抛于脑后。他再也忍不住，抓紧床单颤抖着身体一遍遍的呻吟着德拉科的名字，仿佛从云端坠落。当粘稠的白色液体滑落德拉科的掌心时青年也闭上眼再次加快了撞击的速度。  
哈利的腰被搂住，他没有丝毫缓冲的时间就又被撞击的脚趾紧绷。他感受到一股滚烫的液体涌入自己身体，“操！”羞耻感回到脑海，“马尔福你！”

德拉科趴在他的背上发出满意的喘息，他微笑着低头亲吻哈利的脖子和额头。哈利被亲的没了脾气，他也没力气跟青年发火，只能软趴趴的躺着，任由德拉科湿润的亲吻落在身上。

半晌青年起身擦拭身体，整理褶皱的白色衬衫，抬手优雅的慢慢系上扣子。哈利费力的转身平躺在凌乱的床上，恼火的思考为什么对方可以不紧不慢的轻松起来而自己却如此狼狈。

“你不是第一次吧马尔福？”他冷笑着，思考出了结果.”

德拉科穿着衣服的手一抖，嘴角拉了下去，“你在说什么胡话，波特，”他恶狠狠的瞪着床上衣衫不整的人，“还有力气在这儿胡思乱想不如我们再来一次。”

“闭嘴吧马尔福！”

终于罗恩开始奇怪为什么有的时候半夜醒来旁边的床上没人，早上要去上课时哈利却又回到了床上。哈利有隐形衣他也跟踪不了，自己也不敢问自己也不敢说。

在记不清第多少次与青年共赴云雨之后哈利最终松了口，“好吧马尔福，你很厉害，虽然很不愿意承认，我确实早就想跟你这样做了，”他停了停，别过头躲过对方的亲吻，仰头示意被领带绑住的双手，手腕泛红又酸痛，“不过如果你下回还这样，我就不喜欢你了。”

显而易见，答案当然是不行。

【END】  
2020.4.3


End file.
